Consecuencias de un Caso
by Elizabeth Salazar
Summary: Megumi esta confundida a igual que Ryu un caso podrá unirlos y separarlos a la vez :S MxR
1. Confusiones

**The Consequences Of a Case**

Hola a todo el Mundo, Bueno este es Mi primer fic de Esta Serie la cual me dejó muy, muy metida, Bueno quiero decirles que no soy muy buena escribiendo historias de casos de detectives, pero aré lo posible… además soy fan de RyuxMegu, espero no les incomode Bueno, ahora continuamos con el FIC¡Enjoy!

**Confusiones  
1º Capitulo**

Son las 8 de La mañana en la academia para detectives del Profesor Dan Moriko, estaban comenzando las clases en la sección Q, Todos Los jóvenes habían llegado, todos escuchaban al Profesor Nanami, menos una que aún no llegaba.

Mientras que por los pasillos corría para no llegar tarde, aunque ya lo estaba, Una chica delgada de un aire muy dulce, cabello rosa… Megumi corría a toda prisa, le faltaba muy poco para llegar a la su clase, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta cuando alguien la abre y ella choca con él.

-¡Auch!... Lo siento en verdad, no me fije- dijo megu tirada en el piso sin mirar aun con quien había chocado

-No, no importa… yo también iba despistado-dijo alguien alto de cabellos celestes, se levanto y ayudó a megu a levantarse – Pero no basta decir que tienes que poner mas atención –Dijo Ryu con su tono serio

- Si losé Ryu, pero es que estaba apurada- Dijo levantando las cosas que traía, Ryu también la ayudo y sus manos se tocaron cuando los dos quisieron levantar un lápiz, Los dos sacaron las manos sonrojados y desviaron sus miradas – Ehh… Lo siento¡ejem!.. Gracias! – dijo cargando sus cosas

- Eh no te preocupes… - dijo caminando por el pasillo, Megu entro a la clase

-¡Buenos días señorita!... me alegra que pueda honrarnos con su presencia –Dijo el Profesor

-Lo siento, es que… se me presentó un inconveniente

-Esta bien, tome asiento… Bien como íbamos hablando… - dijo el Profesor, y así paso la clase, y ya era hora del receso. En el patio del la academia se juntaron Kyu, Megu, Kinta, Ryu y Kazuma

-¡Hey! Megu¿Qué ocurrió¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? – Preguntó Kyu, Todos estaban pendientes de lo que iba a decir Megu

- Bueno, lo que paso es que tuve que hacer unos trámites en la ciudad, ya que mi hermana esta muy enferma y creo que se me izo tarde- dijo Megu

- Ah… Ojal tu hermana se mejore – dijo Kinta

- Si¡Hey Ryu¿Qué paso cuando saliste, se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte..- Preguntó Kazuma arreglándose los lentes, megu a recordar lo que había pasado se sonrojó al rojo vivo y bajo la cabeza

- Nada, Tuve un pequeño accidente con una persona – dijo con su tono mas normal

- ¡Oh, disculpen…- dijo megu ya que sonaba su celular - ¿Si, diga… con ella…. ¿Qué?... ¿Qué le ocurrió?... ¿se encuentra bien?... si voy de inmediato- dijo megu colgando, todos estaban pendiente de a conversación

-¿Qué paso Megu?-preguntó Kazuma

- Mi hermana... la han llevado al hospital y esta muy grave – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¡oh!.. no te preocupes nosotros te acompañaremos al Hospital a ver a tu hermana – dijo Kyu abrazándola mientras que Ryu lo miraba con recelo- No es cierto Chicos

-Si – dijeron al unísono

Continuara

Bueno eso Fue el principio se que no tiene sentido, espero le guste Bye


	2. ¿Amistado Algo más?

**The Consequences Of a Case**

Hoo!... Que lindo, muchas gracias por los post, en verdad me encantaron, bueno decidí actualizar ahora antes de que se me olvide ya que me iré de viaje y no podré actualizar en 2 semanas :( … Bueno espero les guste

**Agradecimientos a:** Fanita, Mai Shirane y hannamesan )

**¿Amistad o Algo más?  
Capitulo 2**

Los chicos corrieron hacia el Hospital de Tokio, subieron hasta el tercer piso, corrieron por los pasillos para encontrar la sala C-4, al llegar Megumi habló con el doctor, a solas, este le explicó con claridad la situación en que se encontraba su hermana.

-Señorita Minami, su hermana se encuentra en un estado muy grave, hemos encontrado algo en su sistema nervioso central que podría influir mucho se trata de un pequeño tumor en la cabeza, afortunadamente no es en la parte interior del cerebro sino en una de su capa exterior (Ouch!.. que mal).

-Noo… doctor¿Qué se puede hacer?-preguntó esta un poco alterada

-Solo una operación, no podemos asegurarle que saldrá cien por ciento bien ni que la operación sea un éxito.

- _Snif, Snif_… ¿Cuándo le harían la operación? –sollozó Megu

-Mañana al medio día-dijo serio el Doc.

-Bien, entonces mañana vendré, gracias por todo…

-No se preocupe, haremos todo lo posible para que su hermana salga bien –

-Gracias – dijo mientras una Lágrima corría por sus mejillas, Megumi llegó donde sus compañero y le explicó lo que le había mencionado el doctor – y tampoco están seguros de que salga bien…-dijo llorando

-Meg… vamos tienes que tener fe, tu hermana es una mujer fuerte y va a salir a delante – dijo Kyu dándole apoyo y abrazándola

-Si Meg, pase lo que pase estaremos contigo – dijo Kinta tocando su hombro

-Claro…-dijo Kazuma, Meg miró a Ryu y este asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

-Gracias chicos- sonrió Megu

-Bueno Megu… yo tengo que irme se me esta haciendo muy tarde… nos vemos – dijo Kazuma

-Yo también me voy, Megu animo… - Comentó Kinta

-Esta bien, adiós…- terminó diciendo cuando Kyu recibe una llamada

-¿Alo?... si soy yo… mm esta bien en un momento estaré allí- dijo Kyu colgando el teléfono- Lo siento Megu tengo que irme, te estaré llamando por si necesitas algo

-Oh, claro adiós Kyu…- dijo Megu

-He¿Ryu vienes conmigo? – preguntó Kyu

-No – respondió este- me quedaré un momento mas acompañando a Megu

-Bien, adiós – sale corriendo, se formó un silencio incomodo, pasaron unos cuantos segundos así, hasta que Megu decide hablar

- Ryu, no tienes que quedarte si no lo deseas estaré bien…-dijo Megu

- Seguro, pero yo deseo quedarme…-dijo el Peliazul

-Gracias – dijo Megu mirándolo con ternura, Ryu sonrió ante el gesto y Megu enrojeció

-Oh¿Estas bien, estas roja…-dijo Ryu poniendo su mano derecha en la frente de Megu- no…no tienes fiebre… ven es mejor que te sientes –dijo guiándola hacia una banca

-Eh.. si…-otro silencio se apoderó de la situación

- ¿A que hora llegarán tus padres?- preguntó Ryu

-Ja!.. Mis padres, ellos ni siquiera saben lo que paso..- dijo Megu mirando a la nada

-¿Por?...Oh! perdona si hice una pregunta indebida- Excusó Ryu al ver el rostro de la chica entristecer

-No, no la hiciste… Lo que pasa es que mis padres siempre viajan y levan mas de 5 años en el exterior, pocos recuerdos tengo de ellos… además están siempre preocupados de sus negocios que, casi nunca nos llaman… ni siquiera se preocupan de nosotras – dijo cayendo en lágrimas, Ryu la abrazó colocando la cabeza de Megu en su hombro y su mano derecha la abrazaba por la espalda. El colocó su cabeza en la de Megu.

-No digas eso… ellos te quieren Megu, por algo trabajan… para darles lo mejor – dijo Ryu consolándola (ahaha .)

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ningún padre puede ser tan malo –dijo, Megu volvió a llorar esta vez estaba ella abrazando a Ryu, este le acarició la cabeza como a un niño, sonrió un poco, empezó a sentir un sentimiento distinto, nunca antes o había sentido, era algo nuevo para el, Megu se aferró mas a Ryu… Así se quedaron por 5 minutos, Megu había dejado e llorar pero no quería que ese momento acabase, se sentía tan bien en los brazos de Ryu.

-Megu, es hora de irnos a casa…-dijo moviéndola

-¿Eh, seguro… vamos-dijo levantándose, caminaron hacía la puerta de Hospital, Megu fue a la recepción y preguntó las horas de visita, Una vez listos salieron del Hospital

-¿Megu te acompaño a tu casa?..-

-Mmmm.. no es necesario puedo irme sola…-

-Déjame acompañarte, además parece que va a llover- dijo Mirando al cielo

-Esta bien…- dijo, y fueron caminando hacia el departamento de Megu, en el camino le empezó a dar frió a Megu, Ryu noto eso y se sacó la chaqueta que tenía puesta y se la puso en los hombros a Megu

-Ryu… tu…

-No te preocupes… estoy bien- dijo Ryu al llegar al departamento, Megu invito a Ryu a entrar

-Pasa, para que tomes un té, esta muy Helado-

-Esta Bien…- dijo entrando a la casa

- Toma asiento enseguida traigo el té- dijo Megu, mienta iba a la cocina por el té

- Gracias…-dijo Ryu mientras se sentaba en el sofá, miró la casa, perfectamente ordenada, tomó una foto que estaba enzima de un pequeño mueble, en la cual se encontraba a una Megu chiquita como de 3 años, que sostenía una pelota y al lado a su Hermana ya un poco mas grande mas o menos de 8 años ( em.. en la serie la hermana tiene 19 años, suponiendo que ahora Megu tiene 14 años y Ryu 16, se supone, es un Fic), Ryu sonrió al ver la dulce cara de Megu en la foto, se veía muy tierna.

-Ryu ten…- dijo mientras al caminar con la bandeja tropieza y cae, Ryu se levanta y con un rápido movimiento ataja a Megu quedando cara a cara, mientras la bandeja cae al suelo.

**Continuara**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ohh!... tatatatan (8)

Bueno espero le aya gustado este capitulo, trate de hacerlo mas largo, bueno eso fue todo se cuidan, dejen reviews


	3. Viejos Amigos

**The Consequences Of a Case**

Hoola!... :O Muchas Gracias a todos ustedes por los Reviews… Bueno sé que me demoré demasiado en actualizar, pero el colegio me tiene así ¬¬… Bueno se les interrumpe Mas... ahí va el Fic¡Enjoy!

**Agradecimientos a**: Gabiuti, Pame, Cheza, Berenu, Coreyasha y CaRiiToh!

Además agradecer a Los que me dejaron un Post en el Grupo, ya que tengo mi Fic publicado ahí y aprovecho de felicitarlos por la Pág. http/groups. (Ahí tengo el Nick de Eliie o EliieRocks porcia para que no piensen que es Robado u.u') 

**Viejos Amigos**

**Capitulo 3**

-Ryu ten…- dijo mientras al caminar con la bandeja tropieza y cae, Ryu se levanta y con un rápido movimiento ataja a Megu quedando cara a cara, mientras la bandeja cae al suelo. Los dos se quedan mirando unos segundos, mirando el fondo de sus Ojos, Ryu perdidos en los Rosa Oscuros de Megu y ella en los Gris de él (Son gris o no?... corríjanmelo porfaa), Ninguno de los dos hacia nada, solo se dejaban llevar por el dulce momento, en el que poco a poco se fueron juntando, mientras Sentían la respiración del otro, hasta que…

Ringg!...Ringg! (Es un teléfono Oka? xDD/ Que mala muajajaja )

-Oh!... Ryu… yo, yo… debo… contestar! – Dijo separándose de Ryu y tomando el Teléfono -¿Alo?... si con ella... Kyu, mejor… ¿A Ryu, espérame- dijo Tapando la auricular – Ryu… Kyu necesita hablar contigo…- pasándole el teléfono a Ryu

-¿Alo, Kyu?... ¿Qué pasa?... ¡ah!... si en un momento estaré aya…- decía Ryu mientras Megu limpiaba el desastre que había hecho y los dejaba en la cocina – Bien… nos vemos, adiós- colgando.

-¿Qué te dijo Kyu?...- preguntó Megu

- Que tenía que volver a casa, porque esta empezando a llover fuerte – dijo sonriendo

-Ah!... Kyu siempre se preocupa de los demás… Bueno entonces ten…- Dijo Megu sacándose la chaqueta que le había emprestado Ryu – Gracias por prestármela…

-No hay de que… -dijo, quedando después un silencio incomodo para los dos, Megu Había agachado la cabeza y Ryu miraba hacía otro sitio.

-Bueno… me tengo que ir…adiós- dijo Ryu

-Adiós…- dijo Megu despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándose. –Ten cuidado...-cual de respuesta recibió una calida sonrisa de parte de Ryu

A la mañana siguiente Los estudiantes de la Academia de Dan Moriko se reúnen como de costumbres para sus clases, Todos estaban platicando a gusto ya que el profesor aun no llegaba, hasta que sonó la puerta, Kinta se acerco y la abrió, quien tras de ella se encontraba El Profesor Dan, junto con él la Profesora Katagiri Shino.

-Buenos días Sección Q…- dijo el Prof.

-¡Buenos días Profesor Dan!- respondieron al Unísono

-Les tengo 2 Noticias… ¿Cuál quieren saber primero?...-

-¿Qué es Profesor? …- dijo Kyu en la cuales Todos estuvieron esperando que el profesor hablase

-Bueno lo primero es que ha llegado una Alumna nueva esta sección…

-¿A dicho Alumna?...- preguntó Kinta, poniendo mucha atención a quien sería

-Si Kinta, ella Viene del Extranjero… Puedes pasar…- dijo a una Joven, en la cual Obedeció- Muchachos ella es Adeline Hawkes

* * *

**Ficha Personal**

Nombre: Adeline Hawkes  
Edad: 15 años  
Fecha de Nacimiento: 20 de Marzo  
Signo: Aries  
Habilidad: Audición (Tiene su Sentido de la Audición muy desarrollado), Entendimiento rápido, Buena deducción (no tanto como la de Ryu y Kyu)  
Físico: Cabello negro hasta sus Hombros, con su flequillo hacia al lado izquierdo, Ojos azules, Tez blanca, delgada, de estatura mediana (un poco mas Baja que Ryu).  
Psicología: Hiperactiva, es una joven muy inquieta, no puede estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, cosa que aunque no se crea sirve para ser un detective, es muy alegre, rara vez se enoja, Tiene un problema que carga desde niña y que es la Claustrofobia.  
Dotes: Toca excelente la guitarra, es lo que mas le gusta hacer, además de una Hermosa voz, compone ella sus canciones y con su buen Oído puede sacar canciones de Otros artistas fácilmente, Es muy buena en los deportes, especialmente en el tenis y en las Artes marciales.

* * *

-Hola, mucho Gusto…- dijo Adeline, Kinta Babeaba al igual que Kyu, Kazuma solo observaba a sus demás compañeros al igual que Megumi, Ryu que quedo mirándola un buen tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes e izo memoria.

-Bueno La segunda Noticia es que tienen un nuevo caso… Adeline Por favor toma asiento – La chica obedeció a las Ordenes del profesor y se sentó de tras de Megu al pasar al lado de Kinta no pudo evita mirar mas aya y ver a Ryu, a ella se le hacia algo familiar, pero recordó en un segundo, no estaba lo 100 por ciento segura, pero después de clases lo confirmaría.

-¿De que se trata profesor?...- preguntó Curioso Kazuma

-Hay un Pueblo cerca de Osaka, llamado Nimbu (Nombre inventado xDD)… en donde han estado Ocurriendo sucesos extraños, como extravió de animales, casas incendiadas sin razón, hasta… muertes- dijo el profesor

-Valla, que Horrible- dijo Megu

- Si… ¿Quién sería capas de hacer algo así? – preguntó Kyu

-_Plutón…-_pensó Ryu

- No lo sé, por eso vamos a enviar a nuestros mejores detectives, junto con el profesor Tatsumi… mañana saldrá el avión que los llevará a Osaka y luego un bus que los transportara a Nimbu… ¿Entendido?...

-¡Si profesor Dan!...- dijeron al unísono, Luego todos los estudiante salieron al receso, todos se juntaron para darle la Bienvenida a Adeline

-Hola, mucho gusto Soy Kyu, Bienvenida a la DDS…- dijo dándole la mano, la cual fue respondida con un amigable apretón

- Hola, Soy Megumi Minami, espero estés cómoda aquí…

-Hola, Soy Kinta Bienvenida

- ¿Qué tal, soy Kazuma, espero te sientas como en tu casa

- Soy Ryu, Bienvenida

-Hola, Gracias a todos por la Bienvenida, creo que me encantará este Lugar!...- dijo Adeline- Oye, Ryu… ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

-¿Perdón?...

-Vamos, no me digas que ya no recuerdas a tu vieja amiga de New York

-¿Line?... en verdad eres tu!-

-Hey hasta que me recuerdas ¬¬…

-¡Valla, no puedo creerlo cuanto has cambiado!

- Losé y tu también, cada día mas guapo – dijo Adeline, Lo demás solo se quedaron viéndolos con cara de what's, mientras Adeline y Ryu platicaban alegremente

-¡Hey, sabe… no entiendo nada – dijo Kyu algo confundido

-Bueno, Kyu ella es mi mejor amiga… vivíamos en New York, fue mi única y mejor amiga

-Valla… no lo sabia, siempre pensé que eras un chico solitario – dijo Kyu, pero después recibió un fuerte Golpe en la cabeza de parte de Kinta

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir unas cosas así?- dijo Kinta

-Así que se conocían desde pequeños… que bien – Dijo Megu

- Si, pero un año antes de que Ryu regresara a Japón yo me había ido a Inglaterra, por eso es que de hace mas de 2 años que no nos veíamos- Dijo Adeline

- En verdad, jamás pensé encontrarte en un Lugar como este – Dijo Ryu

-Ni yo…

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno¿Qué les pareció, Horrible, malísimo, apesta?

Bueno espero les aya gustado… nos veremos en la próxima actualización Biie


	4. El Caso de un Pueblo Fantasma

**The Consequences Of a Case**

¡Hola!... que emocionada estoy, me alegra que le aya gustado el capitulo anterior, me hacen muy Feliz, bien ahora, seguimos con el fic.. ¡Enjoy!

**Agradecimientos a:** Javiisi, Coreyasha, CaRiiTho., MaRgArA y Mai Shirane (Gracias por el review del 2º Cáp. y el de este xD).

**El Caso de un Pueblo Fantasma  
Capitulo 4**

- En verdad, jamás pensé encontrarte en un Lugar como este – Dijo Ryu

-Ni yo… pero me alegro mucho de volver a verte Ryu… Tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo – Ryu al escuchar esto solo sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban en el aeropuerto, estaban esperando el avión que los llevaría a Osaka, claro… pues como siempre hay uno que siempre llega tarde, esta vez fue Kinta, que se había quedado dormido, llevaba diez minutos de retrazo de la Hora acordada. Kyu se acercó a Kinta para preguntarle porque se había tardado tanto. Eran las 8:10am y el avión despegaba a las 9:00 am.

-Kinta… ¿Qué te paso, llevas diez minutos atrasado?- dijo Kyu quien llevaba una blusa roja, con unos Jeans azules y una chaqueta del mismo color.

- Bueno es que ayer me tuve que quedar hasta tarde en el trabajo…- se excusó Kinta, él llevaba unos pantalones Blancos, una blusa verde y su chaqueta negra.

-¡Oh!... pobre te hacen trabajar mucho ahí¿Estas seguro que aguantaras con ese empleo?- dijo Megu, La chica vestía unos pantalones azules, con una blusa rosa con muchos diseños, y una chaqueta Blanca.

-Si… además era solo por ayer… no se preocupen- dijo Kinta

- Bueno, en todo caso debes tener cuidado, a la larga podrías caer en depresión por la estrés…- dijo Adeline, ella llevaba el cabello en una coleta mientras unos mechones traviesos caían en su rostro, una blusa blanca con rayas negras y de Jeans negros, llevaba un Chaleco en su mano derecha.

- Es verdad, después serás un viejo amargado de su existencia – bromeó Kazuma, Quien tría unos pantalones azul oscuro, con una blusa naranja, su chaleco verde y su típica gorra, además tría su laptop en sus manos, Sin aviso alguno sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, Kinta lo había Golpeado.

- Que gracioso Kazuma… - dijo Kinta molesto, todos rieron.

- Chicos, será mejor que nos movamos, ya llegó el profesor Tatsumi…- Dijo Ryu, quien llevaba puesto unos Jeans gris y una blusa negra, traía consigo su chaleco negro enzima (Baba). Todo siguieron al profesor al avión, llevaron sus equipajes y subieron en el. En el avión solo habían columnas de tres asientos, así que se apresuraron, Megu quien entró primero se sentó en la ventana.

- Que emoción, nunca había viajado en avión…- dijo Megu que sacaba su pen drive para escuchar música, mientras veía pasar a sus demás compañeros, Adeline se sentó en la fila trasera a ella, también en la ventana, al lado de ella Kazuma y a pasillo Kinta.

- Ojala este viaje sea corto- decía Kazuma

-¿Por qué lo dices¿Te dan miedo las alturas?- Preguntó Adeline

- No, es solo que me mareo – Dijo Kazuma

-Ten…- dijo Adeline, mientras le entregaba una barra de chocolate- Debes comer algo dulce, es el mejor remedio para el mareo en altura –

-Gracias…- dijo Sonrojándose

-¿Por qué el avión no despega? – preguntó Kinta

-Por que aún faltan Ryu y Kyu…- dijo Megu quien estaba delante de ellos.

-¡Oh!... ahí vienen…- dijo Kinta viendo como Ryu y Kyu entraban al avión, Ryu camino por el pasillo y vio dos asientos vacíos, se sentó sin darse cuenta de quien estaba al lado suyo. Kyu se sentó al lado de Ryu, (quedo en el pasillo)

-¿Ryu, Kyu por que tardaron tanto?- preguntó Megu Quien miraba a Ryu

- Megu… solo hablábamos con el profesor Tatsumi…- Explicó Ryu

- Ahh…- fue lo único que pudo decir, el Viaje era agotador, ya que tardarían seis Horas en llegar a Osaka. Al transcurrir dos Horas, ya todos estaban dormidos, a excepción de Ryu, que estaba pensativo.

Pensaba en quien podría ser el responsable de los asesinatos, pensaba también en la posibilidad que estuvieran involucrados los agentes de Plutón¿y si trataban de hacerlo volver allí¿Y si a lo mejor trataban de vengarse con sus amigos?... no quería ni pensarlo, ya que les había tomado mucho cariño, a todos, se habían comportado muy bien con él y no iba a permitir perder su amistad por culpa de Anubis. Ryu recordó en aquella vez que Kyu y Kinta lo llevaron al Hospital cuando lo acuchillaron, a pesar de lo lejos que se encontraba nunca lo abandonaron. Ryu tocó el lado izquierdo de su pecho, en donde se encontraba aún aquella cicatriz… de pronto siente un peso en su Hombro derecho, miró para ver que pasaba y vio la cabeza de Megu apoyada en su hombro, la quedo mirando un largo rato, en ese Instante llegó a la cabeza de Ryu la vez en que Kyu le pidió cuidar de ella, la cual el respondió que la protegería como su hermana.

Megu estaba temblando y se percató de eso, así que con cuidado sacó la cabeza de Megu de su hombro y se levantó en busca de una frazada, al llegar se sentó otra vez y colocó la cabeza de Megu en su hombro y la tapó con la frazada.

-Hermana…- esa palabra de escapó de la Boca de Megu, Ryu la miró con ternura acarició su cabeza y apoyó la de el en la de Megu.

-Eres una persona maravillosa Megu…- dijo Ryu y cayó dormido. Después de haber trascurrido las seis horas todos bajaron del avión, subieron al Bus que los llevaría Nimbu.

Al llegar allí se encontraron con una gran sorpresa, el lugar esta casi inhabilitado, parecía un verdadero pueblo fantasma.

-¿Qué pueblo más extraño?- dijo Kyu

-Sii- dijeron todos

-Bien, menos charla y a caminar, nos deben estar esperando- dijo el Profesor Tatsumi, los Alumnos lo siguieron hacía una casa, una muy grande en donde dedujeron que allí dormirían, la casa era hermosa con terminaciones antiguas, los chicos entraron y una Señora de edad los atendió.

-Buenas tardes, Ustedes deben ser Los detectives del profesor Dan, pasen adelante…- dijo la señora

- Pónganse cómodos iré a avisarle a mi señora que están aquí...-dijo la señora mientras subía las escaleras hasta desaparecer. No esperaron mucho cuando un Joven de más o menos 20 años de edad, cabellos castaños, Ojos marrón, bajaba de las escaleras.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?...-preguntó el

- Somos de la academia de Dan Morihiko…- dijo Kyu

-Eso ya lo sé, mi Hermana los contrató y déjenme decirles que es una perdida de tiempo.- dijo el joven

-Bueno nosotros no estamos de acuerdo en eso y por eso venimos a investigar- dijo Megu

-Mira preciosa, Nimbu es un pueblo fantasma en la cual pocos habitantes quedan, así que no les doy mas de tres días en este lugar…

-Kenshin, deja de decir tonterías… por favor discúlpenlo, soy Mina Ayama y el es Kenshin Ayama. Bienvenidos jóvenes-dijo una Joven de 29 años, de piel blanca y cabello castaño, Ojos miel, llevaba puesto un hermoso Kimono Azul.

-No son tonterías… Mejor me voy, no perderé el tiempo aquí…

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Eheheh actualizando otra vez!... que les pareció?

Bueno espero sus comentarios en el Review, Gracias, que estén Bien, Adiós.


	5. Cuando Crecen Sentimientos

**The Consequences of a Case**

¡Hola¿Como están?... espero que Bien bueno comencemos con el fic… Hoy no tengo nada que decir U.u, así que ¡Enjoy!

**Agradecimientos a:** Ichigo Murasaki, CaRiiToh.!, Coreyasha (Espero que te aya llegado el mensaje con el E- mail y si no me dices… XDD)

**Cuando Crecen Sentimientos…  
Capitulo 5**

-No son tonterías… Mejor me voy, no perderé el tiempo aquí…- dijo marchándose

-Qué tipo mas raro… Bueno, señora usted nos llamó por el hecho de que las desapariciones no solo de personas sino también de animales, incendios inexplicables e incluso muertes, y lo más peculiar es que todos han muerto de la misma forma, de un paro cardiaco… ¿Ay alguna leyenda o mito en este pueblo o sospecha de alguien en especial?- Preguntó Adeline

-Señorita – Le corrigió Mina – y sí, ay una leyenda, pero me sorprende en ti… digo, una futura detective como tú no debería preguntar ese tipo de cosas… a no ser que creas en Fantasmas, claro…- dijo Mina a Adeline mirándola desafiante

- Bien, "Señorita" y No, no creo en fantasmas, lo preguntaba por el simple hecho de que el culpable de todo esto pueda esconderse tras de una Estúpida leyenda…- dijo Devolviéndole la mirada, ella sospechaba de Mina, no era de fiar, pero necesitaba pruebas y hasta no tenerlas no podría hacer ningún comentario.

- Entonces, Señorita¿Nos podría hablar de aquella leyenda?- preguntó Kyu

-¡Claro!... Bueno hace mas de quinientos años existió una joven, la cual decían que predecía el futuro, claro mucha gente no creyó en ella y un día predijo que vendría una gran tormenta, ella alertó a todo el mundo, pero nadie le creyó, la tomaron de loca y no tomaron en cuenta de sus advertencias, el día de la tormenta llegó y ella volvió a advertirles a los habitantes del pueblo, pero era imposible, nadie le creía… hasta que llegó, nubes negras cubrieron el pueblo y comenzó a llover, todos corrían para refugiarse, al toparse con Kanie ( así se llamaba ella), le gritaban Bruja, luego comenzó a salir una fuerte ráfaga que azotó el pueblo, Cuando Todo paso mas de la mitad de la gente estaba muerta y la gente que quedaban la culpaban a ella y Kanie con las pocas fuerzas que tenía tiró una maldición, la cual fue: _"Ocurrirán varios desastres, desaparecerán lo mas preciado para ustedes y flores Rojas crecerán quemando a las demás, sin poder evitarlo uno a uno caerán"_ y después de eso Murió… -Suspiró- Y así fue, Nuestro ganado, y personas con las cuales contábamos para salir a delante han muerto, incendios han producido escasez de los vegetales y poco a poco la gente va dejando el pueblo hasta quedar en nada.- Terminó diciendo

- Que triste – dijo Megu

-Si… algo lamentable – dijo Kinta

-Bueno, permítanme mostrarles sus habitaciones – dijo Mina haciéndole un gesto para que la sección Q la siguiera, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, el cual era un pasillo largo con ocho habitaciones a cada lado de él- Bien, espero no les incumba dormir de a dos

- Claro que no - dijeron Todos

-Excelente- dijo y les indicó cual eran sus Habitaciones, la primera al lado derecho del pasillo eran las de Megu y Adeline, la de al lado de Kyu y Ryu y la otra de Kinta y Kazuma, Quedando una vacía al final y cuatros al lado izquierdo del pasillo. Los chicos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, en las cuales habían dos camas, luego desempacaron.

Una vez listos, todos fueron hacía la habitación de Megu y Adeline y comenzaron a ver las labores de cada uno.

-Bien yo digo que salgamos en la noche a investigar¿Ustedes que dicen? –sugirió Kazuma

-mmm… si pero no podemos salir todos, sería sospechoso, recuerda que no podemos salir de noche ya que la señorita Mina no los prohibió – Dijo Kinta

-Qué raro que nos lo aya prohibido, como si ocultara algo…- Dijo Adeline

-Si, a mi igual me pareció raro, además de que solo nos diera el día para investigar y no alejarnos mucho, en verdad aquí hay gato encerrado-dijo Kyu

- Puede ser que solo lo hace para alejarnos de algún peligro…-comentó Megu

-¿Cómo cual?- preguntó Ryu

- Emm… bueno… no lo sé –

-Debe ser para que no nos embolucremos y dejemos el caso a medias.- dijo Adeline

- Adeline, no puedes ser tan desconfiada, además ella nos contrato¿que caso tendría entonces? – dijo Kyu

- ¡Ja! ¬¬… esa mujer me da mala espina…

- Tengo una idea¿por que no mejor investigamos en parejas y nos turnamos?...- Dijo Kazuma

-Explícate Kazuma – dijo Ryu

-Bueno, al azar elegiremos un grupo de dos personas las cuales la primera pareja saldrá de noche y la noche siguiente, la otra pareja y así sucesivamente¿Qué dicen?

-A mi me parece una buena idea – dijo Adeline

- A mi también – dijeron Megu y Kyu al Unísono

-A mi igual – Dijo Kinta

-Bien- Comentó Ryu - ¿Cómo haremos el sorteo?

-¡Fácil!, en una bolsa pondremos 6 papelitos que estarán pintados de dos, es decir, dos papeles rojos, dos azules y dos verdes, los que saque aquellos que saquen el mismo color serán la pareja – Así lo hicieron, Kazuma colocó en una bolsa los 6 papelitos y los revolvió, una ves que todos sacaron los papeles empezaron a abrirlos de a uno.

-Rojo-Dijo Adeline

-Verde- dijo Kazuma

-Rojo- Dijo Kinta

-Azul- Dijo Ryu

-A-Azul- Dijo Megu

-Verde- Dijo finalmente Kyu

- Bien entonces ya estamos Listos Ryu y Megu serán los primeros en investigar, después Kinta y Adeline serán los siguientes y al Final Kyu y Yo – dijo Kazuma. Megu se sonrojó al saber que le tocaría como pareja a Ryu, no sabia por que pero de hace tiempo empezaba a sentir algo por aquel chico.

-¿Cuándo empezaremos a investigar?- preguntó Ryu, Megu comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y esperaba temerosa la respuesta, rogó que no fuera esta noche, ya que no sabría como dirigirle la palabra después de lo ocurrido en el avión.

**-Flash.Back-**

_Megu se sentía bien, estaba tan cómoda que no quiso abrir los ojos, pero había algo raro, ella sentía en su cuerpo algo calido, como una frazada, pero había algo más, si, sentía un peso en su estomago, aun no sabía bien lo que era así que decidió abrir los ojos, los cuales a adaptarse a la oscuridad del avión pudo ver cerca de su cara el bello rostro de Ryu, quien la tenía abrazada por la cintura, Megu enrojeció ante la escena y dio gracias a Dios de que Ryu estuviera durmiendo ya que su sonrojo era mas que visible. Comenzó a temblar y sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago así como unas mariposas. Ante una reacción de Ryu quedó mas que petrificada, el chico se había acercado mas a ella y podía sentir su respirar y su aliento; y a su vez el abrazo fue ayudando a la cercanía, rozó sus labios…_

_Pronto Ryu se separó un poco de ella, aun estando dormido, sin dejar de abrazarla._

_-Megu…- dijo entre sueños_

_-¿Qué está soñando conmigo?...-dijo Sonrojándose, tenía que admitir que estar así con Ryu no le molestaba para nada, al contrario quería que ese momento nunca acabara, así que se acurrucó mas al lado de él y sintiendo su respiración se quedo dormida._

**-Fin.Flash.Back-**

Pero su nerviosismo pasó cuando Kazuma les dijo que comenzarían la noche siguiente, para que tuvieran tiempo de descansar, todos estaban de acuerdo, así que volvieron a sus habitaciones y descansaron.

-Buenas Noches Megu…- dijo Adeline, acostándose en su cama y apagando la Luz

-Buenas Noches…- dijo Megu, también se acostó, pero no podía dormir, a cada instante aparecía el recuerdo de Ryu en su memoria – _Que me pasa contigo Ryu_…- pensó

* * *

Ehehehe!... bueno aquí esta el capitulo 5 espero les guste, me voy adiós y manden reviews xDD 


	6. Nuestra Sospechosa

**The Consequences of a Case**

Hola, perdonen el retraso es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer y algunos problemillas, Bueno aquí les va el 6º capitulo¡Enjoy!

**Agradecimientos a:** Fanita, Lizirien, Coreyasha, Pame y BlankPotter.

**Nuestra Sospechosa  
Capitulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente Los chicos despertaron temprano para hacer las preguntas correspondientes y hacer las investigaciones permitidas según Mina. Todos escuchaban los testimonios de ella y de las demás personas que formaban parte de esa gran casa, empleados, etc.

-Creo Que debemos empezar a investigar – dijo Kazuma

-Si lo mismo digo, Bueno chicos vamos- Dijo Kyu

-Si- dijeron al unísono, al estar todos en el patio de la casa repartieron las obligaciones

-Bien chicos, esto será así, Ryu y yo iremos a preguntar a las personas del sector Norte, Megu y Adeline irán al Hospital para averiguar sobre las muertes de las personas, Kazuma y Kinta irán a investigar al sector sur del pueblo¿esta claro?- Dijo Kyu

-Si¿Pero a que hora nos reuniremos?- Preguntó Kinta

-A las 7 de la tarde, Bien Buena suerte a todos, si necesitan ayuda, no duden en llamar

-Si – contestaron todos al unísono, y así fue como todos corrieron hacia los lugares dichos por Kyu, pero ellos no sabían que alguien los miraba desde el segundo piso, la silueta de una mujer asomada en un ventanal y a la vez oculta tras la cortina. Al ver alejarse a los jóvenes tomó su celular y marcó algunos Números.

-Thom, no dejes que vallan al Lado norte de La ciudad, Impide como sea para que no lleguen, pero Los quiero vivos.

-Si señora…- responde una voz masculina

Mientras que Ryu y Kyu caminaban hacia al norte para buscar Pistas, alguien los seguía sin hacer ruido alguno, cosa que no entro sospechas a ninguno de los dos. Al llegar encontraron casas muy viejas y algunas incluso destruidas, tocaron la puerta e la cual una señora alta de unos 50 años abrió, su cara era pálida, tenia ojeras bien marcadas, su pelo una mezcla de blanco y negro; unos mechones rebeldes salen de cola para posarse en su rostro.

-¿Qué se les Ofrece?- preguntó la señora

-Buenos días hemos venido para hacerles un par de preguntas acerca de los incendios e Homicidios ocurridos en el Pueblo- Dijo Kyu

-Niños, este no es un tema para personas de su edad-

-Señoras Nosotros somos de la DDS y nuestro trabajo es investigar- Dijo Ryu, La señora miró a los dos jóvenes detectives y tras un suspiro dijo:

-Adelante- dijo y con un ademán los dejó entrar en su casa, una casa pequeña pero acogedora, tenia un sillón grande y uno pequeño, una mesita en medio de ellos, las paredes eran de un color gris u con cuadros de arboledas y bosques, rayos de sol se cuelan por aquella ventana para dar paso a Luz que iluminaba el lugar.

Ryu y Kyu tomaron asiento mientras la señora preparaba unas tasas de café. Ellos observaron detenidamente el lugar, parecía una casa antigua, las terminaciones, los muros, todo daba a entender que esta era unas de las casas más antiguas del pueblo.

-Tengan, creo que deben tener hambre- dijo la señora Ofreciéndoles café y un sándwich los cuales ellos aceptaron – Bueno¿Qué es lo que desean saber?- preguntó

-Primero que todo su Nombre – dijo Ryu

-Yara Akim…

-Bueno Señora Yara… ¿desde cuando empezaron los incendios?- preguntó Kyu

-Hace cinco años…- contestó

- ¿Por la maldición? –Preguntó Kyu

-No, claro que no, eso es solo una excusa estúpida, puedo asegurarles que Mina les contó lo de la maldición

-Por supuesto, y si no es producto de la "Maldición"¿Qué es?- Preguntó Ryu

-Estoy casi segura de que fue la señorita Mina la que está metida en todo esto-

-¿Por qué?- Interrogó Ryu otra vez

- Por que al año de que ella llegó, han estado Ocurriendo estos delitos

-¿Cómo¿La señorita Mina lleva seis años en este pueblo?-Preguntó Kyu

-Así es, ella vivía en Japón y de un día para otro llegó con la intensión de visitar a su padre, el cual Curiosamente falleció nueve meses después y así fue como ella se quedo a cargo del Pueblo.

-Además estamos seguros de que ella mató a mi padre- Dijo una joven de Cabellos rojizos, Ojos celestes, piel blanca.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Kyu

-Así es, mi padre siempre se opuso con la propuesta que ella tenía para construir la fábrica de petróleo, no solo mi padre sino que la mayoría del Pueblo, ya que hubiera sido peligroso por que este es un pueblo casi cerrado por los árboles, muchas personas hubieran muerto intoxicadas.

-¿Por qué dices que La Señorita Mina ha matado a tu padre?- Preguntó Ryu

- El día anterior a su muerte Papá había tenido una discusión fuerte con ella, por motivos de la fabrica, ella estaba enojada por que no se acepto el proyecto y le dijo a mi padre que sería capaz de todo por obtenerlo que quería… incluso matarlo-dijo ella- y todas Las personas que estuvieron en contra de sus proyectos fuimos trasladadas al Lado Norte del pueblo por Ordenes de ella…

-Señorita¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Akemi…

Así fue pasando el día hasta llegar las 7 de la Tarde, todos se reunieron en el bosque para no entrar en sospechas con nadie, además se ahorraban que pudieran ser descubiertos por Mina o su Hermano.

-¿Como les fue?- Preguntó Kasuma

-Bien, hemos averiguado lo suficiente- contestó Kyu- creemos que puede ser Mina la causante de todo esto

-Lo sabia- Dijo Adeline- esa Mujer tiene algo raro, No se lo veo en sus Ojos…

-¿Qué ahora eres Bruja Adeline?- Bromeo Kinta

-Ajajaja Que gracioso Kinta¿No querrás que esta Bruja te hechice o si?- Dijo Adeline Riendo

-Ajaja ¡Vamos Chicos!... es Mejor que regresemos Mina Puede sospechar-Dijo Megu el cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que llegaron a la casa. Al entrar Mina hablaba por celular, Los chicos fuero directo a la Habitación de Ryu y Kyu, Al entrar preparaban planes para esta Noche.

-Listo la puerta ya esta cerrada¿Ahora que haremos?- Preguntó Adeline

-Hacer un Plan, recuerda que Hoy Megu y Ryu tiene que ir a investigar- dijo Kasuma, arreglándose sus anteojos.

-Es verdad Lo había Olvidado…-Dijo Adeline

-Bien¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- Preguntó Ryu

-Lo mas conveniente es ir a investigar donde ya han Ocurrido los incendios anteriores

-¿No encuentran Raro que solo casas Antiguas se incendien?- Dijo Megu

-¿Por qué Lo dices?- Dijo Kinta

-Bueno por que Mina nos dijo que solo las casas del Sector Norte se han Quemado

-¡Claro!, ya entendí lo que quiso decir Megu… Mina había mencionado que esas casas se quemaban por lo viejas que están y que no nos preocupáramos por eso, Sin embargo esas casas no pueden quemarse aunque haga mucho calor, Porque están resguardadas por los bosques así que el sol no sería el culpable.

-Exacto…- Dijo Megu, en ese momento a Kyu recordó algo

**-Flash.Back-**

_- El día anterior a su muerte Papá había tenido una discusión fuerte con ella, por motivos de la fabrica, ella estaba enojada por que no se acepto el proyecto y le dijo a mi padre que sería capaz de todo por obtenerlo que quería… incluso matarlo-dijo ella- y todas Las personas que estuvieron en contra de sus proyectos fuimos trasladadas al Lado Norte del pueblo por Ordenes de ella..._

**-Fin.Flash.Back-**

-Puedes que tengas razón Megu…- Comentó Kyu, mirando el suelo

-Shh!... silencio Alguien se acerca- Dijo Adeline- ¡Es Mina!

-recuestense, tres personas por camas…- Dijo Kasuma Los chicos se recostaron en una cama Kyu a la pared, Megu al Medio y Ryu a la orilla; En la otra cama Kinta en la pared, Kasuma en Medio y Adeline en La Orilla.

-Bien le sacare el seguro a la puerta, no debe tardar Mucho- Dijo Adeline, Le sacó el seguro y se recostó en la cama, cuando la puerta se abrió, sin duda era Mina, miró a los chicos.

-¡Vamos chicos a levantarse, es Hora de cenar! – Los chicos "despertaron" y se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

Al terminar Cada uno se fue a su habitación correspondiente. Esperando la Hora adecuada para hace su Investigación Nocturna. Eran las 2:30 cuando Ryu fue a buscar a Megu.

-Megu, Megu, Meguu soy yo Ryu…-Dijo en Voz baja, pero Megu no Podía escuchar, se había quedado dormida esperando y tenían la puerta con seguro- Megu, Megu…- Hasta que Adeline despertó

-Megu, Megu!- dijo Adeline moviendo a Megu- Megu despierta Ryu vino a buscarte

-¿Ah?.. ¡ahah!, si, me quede dormida- dijo Megu levantándose, ya estaba vestida así que no se tardaría en salir.

-Aajaja Megu… ve que desde hace 10 minutos que Ryu te espera.-

-Si nos vemos, adiós- dijo Megu saliendo de la Habitación - Hola Ryu, Perdona es que me quede dormida esperando… - dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas

-¡Oh!, descuida… de todos modos es muy tarde- dijo dulcemente Ryu- ¿Nos vamos?

-Si…- dijo Megu

-Megu¿Te soltaste el cabello?- dijo Ryu –

-Ah si¿No te gusta?- preguntó tímida Megu

-No, digo, si, si me gusta, Te ves muy hermosa- dijo Ryu

-Ah, gracias-dijo Ruborizándose

-Bien, vamos…- diciendo esto Ryu se fueron a investigar

**Continuará…

* * *

**

Bueno eso fue el sexto capitulo, espero Les guste, y ahora que estoy de vacaciones, actualizare mas luego, Bueno eso espero :P… nos estaremos leyendo, cuídense adiós.


	7. Pistas de Hospital: Parte I

**The Consequences of a Case**

Wow! Creo que he demorado siglos, mis mas sinceras disculpas, es que las vacaciones me tenían aprisionada xD… Bueno Aquí les va en 7mo Capitulo :D¡Enjoy!

**Agradecimientos a:** Coreyasha, Lizirien, BlankPotter, Roo-16, Mai Shirane, Xrissy, Kirara, Sakura Uchiha y Cold.

**Pistas de Hospital - Parte I  
Capitulo 7**

Megumi y Ryu caminaron hacía las afuera de la casa de Mina, salieron por la puerta trasera de la casa para no ser vistos por nadie, caminaron lentamente y sin hacer ruido alguno, pasaron tras de los viejos árboles del Jardín para por fin salir de los dominios de Mina eh ir a investigar al pueblo, pero al salir Ryu mira hacia su Izquierda y ve una pequeña choza lo bastante alejada. Caminaron hacía la Choza, en busca de algunas pistas para su Importante investigación.

Hacía frió y Megu no llevaba nada con que abrigarse, Ryu notó como la chica temblaba cada vez que una pequeña ráfaga se apoderaba del lugar, así que se saco su chaleco y lo colocó en los Hombros de la Chica, que a su vez dejo de temblar, gracias al calor que tenía este chaleco.

-Gracias… - Fue lo único que atinó a decir Megumi, al llegar la puerta estaba sin seguro con lo que pudieron entrar sin problemas, Encendieron la luz y lo único que vieron fue una cama y a los pies un cofre grande.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- Dijo Ryu, abrió el cofre mientras Megu revisaba la cama la cual no encontró nada mas que una simple Navaja Suiza, Ryu abría el cofre con bastante cuidado, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver las cientos de cosas que había allí adentro, bengalas, Parafina, Gases Lacrimógenos, Gas Asfixiante, Cloroformo, agujas, jeringas, guantes quirúrgicos, Gasas, Eutanasia, etc.

-Ryu… -dijo temblorosa Megu- ¿Qué pensarán hacer con esto?-

-No lo sé Megu, No lo sé…

-Es mejor irnos Ryu… tengo un mal presentimiento.-dijo aun temblando, Acto seguido salieron de la Choza, apagaron la Luz y cerraron la puerta, Ryu miró su Reloj, Las 5:45 am. Tenían que volver o sospecharían, volvieron por la parte de atrás de la casa, estaban a punto de entrar cuando Ryu escuchó que alguien se aproximaba, Ryu no supo como reaccionar, así que tomó a Megu de la cintura y la atrajo hacía él. Atrapó los labios de ella con los suyos, Megu aun no reaccionaba, después de unos segundos correspondió el beso, captando lo que quería decirle Ryu, este la apoyo en la puerta acorralándola y esta se dispuso a colocar sus manos en la nuca de Ryu, para profundizar el beso, Hasta que fueron sorprendidos por unos de los guardias.

-Ejem!...- Tosió el guardia, los jóvenes se separaron, después de oír al hombre- Jóvenes esta no es Hora para que estén deambulando por el jardín

-Eh nosotros… Lo sentimos…- Se disculpó Megu sonrojada, El guardia los escoltó hasta las escaleras luego ellos subieron en silencio, Megumi miraba el suelo Mientras Ryu caminaba pensando en varias cosas.

Llegaron al segundo piso, Ryu dejó a Megu en la puerta de su Habitación.

-Que pases buenas noches- dijo Ryu

-Tu también…-dijo Megu- Eh… Ryu, yo… este… Gracias por hacer que no nos descubrieran- dijo mirando el suelo avergonzada.

-No hay por que – dijo sonriendo y le dio un beso en la frente. Acto seguido Megu entró a su Habitación, se cambió de ropa, miro el reloj, las 5:55 am. Se acostó en la cama y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras Ryu Hacía exactamente lo mismo que Megu, entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta, se acurrucó en la tibia cama, Por unos momentos pensó si era lo correcto lo que hacía, después lentamente cae en un profundo Sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Los chicos se levantan a primera Hora, para desayunar y seguir con las investigaciones de cada uno, estaban todos en la mesa, cuando Kenshin se sentó a desayunar con ellos.

-Perdonen la tardanza…- dijo sentándose al lado de Megumi

-No te preocupes… Bien, chicos no es por querer echarlos, pero… Hasta cuado se quedarán en el pueblo- dijo Mina

-El tiempo que se necesario- apresuró a decir Adeline, sin mirarla. Mina no dijo nada más.

El desayuno pasó sin ningún otro inconveniente, Megu y Adeline Siguieron investigando en otros Hospitales, para encontrar pruebas suficientes. Ambas chicas fueron a la oficina del Dueño del Hospital.

-Bueno días, formamos parte de la DDS y venimos hacer unas investigaciones en su Hospital...- dijo Adeline, mostrando la agenda de la Academia

-Buenos días damas, ya me habían informado que vendrían- dijo el dueño del Hospital

-Perdone mi incumbencia, pero ¿Quién le dijo que vendríamos?- Preguntó Megu

-La señorita Mina-dijo este

- _Por que no me sorprende_ _¬¬_- pensó Adeline

- Bien, señor nos puede decir su nombre- dijo amablemente Megu

- Mak Akimoto- dijo él

-Bien señor Akimoto… Nos puede facilitar por unas Horas los expedientes de 5 personas fallecidas hace 3 meses atrás, Que casualmente fueron en este mismo Hospital y con una diferencia de 4 minutos – dijo Cortes Adeline (N/A: Por si no se entendió, que las 5 personas murieron el mismo día y morían cada 4 minutos). El hombre se colocó nervioso, Se levantó y tomó el teléfono.

-Por favor necesito los expedientes de las personas fallecidas hace 3 meses atrás por favor –dijo el Hombre- Señoritas, en la recepción le tendrán listos los expedientes, espero puedan averiguar algo.

-Mugas Gracias- dijeron al unísono, Salieron de la Oficina camino hacia la recepción

-Ay Mina, te dije que llamar a los detectives sería mala idea- dijo Mak

* * *

-Tengo la leve Sospecha que Tiene algo que ver-dijo Adeline

-¿Por qué¿Lo dices por lo nervioso que estaba?- dijo Megu

-Si… ¿No te parece raro?- Preguntó Adeline

-Mmm… no al contrarió, cualquier encargado de Hospital se pondría nervioso, por miedo de que puedan cerrarlo- dijo Megu

-Tienes razón…- en ese momento Megu ve una enfermera llevando un carro hacía el ascensor y en el carro distinguió, un frasco blanco con letras azules, que eran idénticos a los fármacos que vio la noche anterior con Ryu en esa Choza.

- Cloroformo… -susurró Megu

* * *

Bueno ay que decirlo, fue un asco ¬¬, prometo que el proximo será mas Largo xD, Bueno y Darle gracias a las personas que dejaron un Review en la Historia, que en verdad me enorguyece demasiado, así que a todos Muchas Gracias, y espero les guste este Pequeñisisisismo cap. xD, Adios


	8. Pistas de Hospital: Parte II

**The****Consequence****Of**** a Case**

Bueno nada que decir, así que pasemos a la historia … ¡Enjoy!

**Pistas de Hospital – Parte II  
Capitulo 8**

- Cloroformo… -susurró Megu, Adeline miró de reojo a la pelirosada

- ¿Ocurre algo?- la voz de la morena se oía seria y grave

- Nada…- Mintió. Adeline se acerco a la recepción para retirar los expedientes, una joven vestida con su uniforme de enfermera se acercó a ella.

- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó amable la enfermera

- Venimos a retirar 3 expedientes con la autorización del Dr. Mak Akimoto- dijo la morena

- Sus datos por favor- contestó. Adeline entregó sus datos y firmó un documento. Al instante les fue entregado los expedientes. Las chicas caminaron a la biblioteca que estaba a dos calles de allí, Adeline Tenía los tres expedientes en su bolso y Megu que aun pensaba en los fármacos que vio en el carro, ahora que lo pensaba la marca de los productos era una que no había visto en su vida. Antes de llegar a la biblioteca Megu y Adeline sintieron un olor dulce, y a los pocos segundos se sintieron un poco mareadas.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- dijo Megu cuando mira hacía su izquierda ve un pequeñas plantas con una flor lila, se agachó y olorosa de cerca la flor y sintió como sus piernas se quedaban sin fuerzas. Adeline rápidamente tomó a Megu en Brazos y salió corriendo de allí, llegó a la biblioteca, la sentó en una banca que se encontraba a fuera y de su bolso sacó una botella con agua.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó preocupada

-Si, ya estoy mejor – dijo Megu volviéndose a parar – Era…

-Una planta amniótica - contestó Adeline por Megu- Si quieres regresamos a la Mansión

-No, ya me siento mejor, sigamos con el caso-dijo alegre Megu

-Bien –contestó la pelinegro, caminaron hacía la biblioteca, al entrar se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada. Dejaron sus cosas en la mesa y Megu dijo:

-Buscaremos primero un libro de medicina, para poder ver si están bien el tratamiento que le han hecho-

-Me parece bien- dijo Adeline – Los puedes ir a buscar tú, yo quiero revisar los expedientes primero

-De acuerdo – dijo la Pelirosada, Megu partió a un estante y buscó un libro que les pudiera servir, mientras Adeline revisaba los expedientes. Miró los nombres de los difuntos y los anotó, pero algo la dejo inquieta.

-Anthony McCarry…- pensó, ese nombre se le izo familiar, como alma que se la lleva el diablo, corrió a la Sección A, sacó de allí un libro llamado "Crónicas de 1989", busco el nombre del susodicho- Anthony McCarry, Anthony McCarry¡Anthony McCarry!-dijo encontrando a la persona y leyó, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver la persona. Fue corriendo a la mesa y allí estaba Megu.

-¿Dónde fuiste?-preguntó Megu

-Mira lo que he encontrado… uno de los nombre de los pacientes era Anthony McCarry-dijo la pelinegra

-No es él¿el diputado de New York? –preguntó Megu

-Exacto, McCarry llegó a Nimbu hace 5 años, con otra persona, Freddy More, político de importante rango que trabajaba junto a Anthony y que casualmente es uno de los muertos de los expedientes- Megu escuchaba con Atención- Lo mas impactante es que llegaron a este pueblo con el fin de negociar el Proyecto del Petróleo, cosa que ellos se negaron y la que encabezaba la junta no era nada más ni nada menos que Mina Ayama – Megu izo una mueca de desconcierto

-Entonces, Mina puede ser…- dijo Megu

-La causante de la muerte de Anthony McCarry y Freddy More-dijo Seria

-Eso explica los fármacos en la choza-murmuró Megu para que Adeline no escuchara, pero se olvido del desarrollado oído de la chica

-¿Qué dices¿Qué fármacos?-Megu se quedó helada, ya había metido la pata y no le quedaba otra que decirle.

-Veras, anoche cuando Ryu y yo fuimos a investigar, encontramos una choza algo alejada de la mansión y fuimos a ver, al llegar ahí había un baúl lleno de fármacos, guantes, Eutanasia, jeringas… pensamos mantenerlo en secreto hasta hallar el porque o solo hasta encontrar una pista mas clara.

-Entiendo- dijo Adeline

-Pero ay algo que encuentro raro…-dijo Megu

-¿Qué cosa?-

-La marca de los fármacos, nunca los había visto antes-dijo Megu

-¿Cómo eran?-preguntó Adeline

-Sleep…- dijo Megu

* * *

Paso la tarde normal y la Noche había caído Megu y Adeline se encontraban en una habitación explicándole lo sucedido, todos ponían atención a lo que decían las chicas y no cerraban la boca. Ryu y Kyu se miraron pensando en algo para poder descifrar aquel enigma.

-No hay más que pensar, todo está claro, Mina es la culpable – dijo Kinta

-Aun no estamos seguros¿Qué tal si ella no los mato y fue alguien mas?-dijo Kazuma acomodando sus lentes

-Pero no podemos negar que tiene algo que ver, asesina o no es cómplice, de eso estoy segura- dijo Adeline cruzando los brazos

-Puede ser, pero ¿Cómo haremos para demostrarlo?- preguntó Megu que estaba sentada en la cama

-Debemos investigar mas-dijo Ryu

-Referente a lo que nos contaste Ryu, creo que debemos investigar sobre el laboratorio que fabrican esos fármacos- dijo Kyu. Ryu les había contado todo a sus amigos.

-Kyu tiene Razón-dijo Kazuma- Puede que esos fármacos tengan algo que ver con las muertes.

-Kyu quiero que me dejes a mí y a Megu seguir investigando sobre los fármacos-dijo Ryu serio, Megu ante esto se sonrojó

-Claro, los demás investigaremos mas sobre la problemática que tenían en el Proyecto del Petróleo- dijo Kyu

-Bien, Megu vamos, creo que se a donde ir- dijo Ryu saliendo de la habitación

-Ssi… Espérame Ryu-dijo Megu como Tomate, recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Salió de ahí sin decir nada

-Creo que debemos descansar-dijo Adeline con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de Megu

**Continuará…

* * *

**

Bien tiempo sin actualizar, espero aya sido de su agrado, y quiero agradecer a la gente que ha dejado su comentario, gracias xD

**Agradecimientos a:** Coreyasha, Daniela y BlankPotter

Atentos Próximo Cáp., Romance jiji…


	9. Éxtasis

**Consequence of a case**

**Éxtasis  
****Capitulo 9**

Eran alrededor de la 1 de la madrugada cuando dos jóvenes sedientos de información y de algo más decidieron indagar nuevamente en eL hospital, Ryu quería ver con sus propios ojos los fármacos que Megu había visto.

-¿Por que regresamos al Hospital Ryu?- preguntó curiosa Megu

-Sólo quiero corroborar la teoría de Adeline – dijo

-Ah… ustedes son… muy… amigos- dijo Tímida y algo reacia de lo que pueda decir Ryu

- Si, desde muy pequeños, es lo más cercano a una hermana- dijo Ryu

-¿Solo una hermana? – pregunto bajito, creyendo que este no escucharía, Ryu, que había escuchado, no dijo nada. Llegando al hospital Ryu le indica que vayan por la parte trasera. Al llegar Megu ve una puerta de madera en el suelo, sujetada con un candado.

-¡Ryu mira!- dijo Megu

-Shh… ven sígueme – dijo tomando, la mano de esta, Megu saca de sus cabellos un pinche y abre la cerradura (lo he intentado y funciona xD), Ryu abre cuidadosamente la puerta, y se encuentran con una escalera que da mas abajo, era un subterráneo.

-¿Cómo supiste que habrían escaleras? – preguntó curiosa

- La arquitectura de este hospital es muy antigua, y relativamente esto tenían un sótano en la parte de atrás-

-Eres un genio- dijo contenta Megu

- No, sólo un aprendiz de detective- dijo riendo. Bajaron y encontraron un cuarto llenos de fármacos, estantes llenos de expedientes, y útiles.

-Ryu esos son los fármacos- dijo Megu apuntando hacia un estante. Ryu se acercó hacia ellos, tomo un frasco, lo abrió e inhaló el olor. Se sintió un poco mareado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Megu inhalando también, pero el efecto en ella fue mayor, ya que pierde el equilibrio, pero la astucia de Ryu impide que Megu caiga al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta preocupado Ryu

- Algo… soy de olfato sensible – dice sonrojada, Ryu sólo la observa, aquella inocencia y sencillez tenían algo que le encantaba, tal vez la esencia de esas cualidades; No sabía si era por que aun estaba bajo los efectos del fármaco, pero aun sujetando el frágil cuerpo de ella no aguantó la feroz sensación de besarla, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, pensó por un momento que había quedado con las ganas de volverla a besar, pero su corazón se lo pedía a gritos.

Megu quien no sabía si corresponder o no, quedo intacta por unos segundos, pero poco a poco, fue cediendo, acomodándose y rodeando la cabeza de Ryu, y enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de este, mientras el la sostenía firme por su cintura. Poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo más apasionado, ambos sentían algo que crecía dentro de ellos, algo que quería salir, Ryu la guió hacia un mueble, corrió las cosas que estaban encima y sentó a Megu sobre esta; sin dejar de besarla.

-Ryu…- decía mientras él besaba su cuello y volvía nuevamente a sus labios.

-Eres tan hermosa…- dijo besándola nuevamente, abrasándola fuertemente; no querían separarse pero el sonido de la puerta cerrando de golpe los izo reaccionar. Ambos corrieron hacía la puerta y trataron de abrirla, era imposible la habían cerrado por fuera.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Uhh creó que querrán golpearme por no haber subido el cap. Antes… de verdad lo siento, es que esto de los estudios me tiene verdaderamente ocupada, ya que es mi ultimo año, wiii xD, bueno espero les guste, espero reviews, que estén bien, y gracias.

**Agradecimientos a:** Coreyasha, Roo-16, Sakura Haruno, Winlychan, Lee, La SaKu, Dark Angel (gracias por tus 3 reviews), Moonedge y lithium.


	10. Se Fue

**Se Fue…  
10° Capítulo**

Había sido una trampa y ellos habían caído redondos, Ryu y Megu, estaban desesperados, gritaban, pero nadie estaba allí, ya habían pasado dos horas y nada se oía. Megu pensó si lo chicos en la habitación estarían bien, tomó su celular y marcó, pero en ese lugar la cobertura era pésima, estaba al borde de los nervios, pero no quedaba de otra, tendrían que seguir investigando aquella habitación.

Ryu por su parte también se estaba exasperando, pero a diferencia de Megu, él lo ocultaba muy bien, él sabía que si mantenía la calma y la serenidad podía encontrar una solución para este 'pequeño incombeniente' , así que lo mas prudente en estos momento era estar tranquilos, aunque a la pelirosa le dificultara un poco.

-¿Ryu qué hacemos? – preguntó Megu asustada

-Tranquilizate, miremos la habitación aquí debe haber algo – dijo Ryu

Y así fue como Ryu y Megu investigaron a un más esa habitación, no solo por encontrar algunas pistas más sino para poder encontrar algo que los sacara de ese lugar. Pero las pistas seguían siendo las mismas, en ese momento Ryu va hacia uno de los estantes, y comienza a leer los expedientes, parecían ser fichas médicas de personas, Ryu trató de alcanzar las que estaban en la cima de aquel estante, al conseguirlo, calló al suelo un libro.

El sonido asustó a Megu y se acercó a Ryu que ya había recogido el libro.

-¿Qué es eso Ryu? –

- No lo sé, parece un diario – dijo serio. Abrió aquel libro y leyó su contenido. – David Martin 15 julio 1989… día 1, Hoy es el primer día en que se logra entablar una reunión para debatir el Proyecto Nimbu, que consta con desalojar a los habitantes y destruir una alta cantidad de hectáreas, para la explotación de estas tierras, por el petróleo virgen que posee...; día 20, este proyecto cada vez más está tomando más fuerza, varios colegas de . han llegado para poder poner fin a este proyecto ya que las expectativas de vida y surgimiento del pueblo son escasos, varias pruebas en el terreno, lo consideran inestables…; día 38, las cosas cada vez son más extrañas, varios de mis compañeros han desaparecido, Mina Ayama no ha dado explicación alguna a estos sucesos, estamos desconectados del mundo, los detectives no han vuelto, temo por mi vida…

- Eso es escalofriante…- dijo Megu con no muy buena cara – espera Ryu, ¿De qué año es este diario?- preguntó Megu

-De 1989… ¿por qué Megu? – Preguntó Ryu – ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Recuerdas el libro que encontró Adeline?, fue el mismo año, y estoy segura de que es el mismo proyecto y que Anthony McCarry y Freddy Moore, son los políticos de . Que dice ese diario, además que Mina Ayama era la que encabezaba este proyecto.

-Tienes razón no lo había relacionado, ¿Qué habrá sucedido con David Martin?

- No lo sé Ryu – dijo Megu – Ryu creo que ya deberíamos salir de aquí

- Tienes razón, busquemos algo que nos ayude a abrir esa puerta – Ryu tomó el diario y se lo guardo dentro de su chaqueta.

-Pero Ryu… ¡estamos encerrados!, ¡ellos de seguro tienen la llave!

-No es una llave la que busco – dijo Ryu abriendo unas cajas que se encontraban en una esquina,

-¿De que hablas?, ¿Qué buscas entonces? – preguntó Megu

-Una palanca… - dijo mientras por ahí había una caja de herramientas, y saco un fierro y se fue hacia la puerta. Pero al sacar el fierro movió una de las cajas la cual estaba sobre un acueducto pequeño que estaba tapado con una rejilla.

-¿Una palanca?, ¿Para qué quieres una palanca? – dijo la pelirosa, viendo como Ryu tomaba aquel objeto y se dirigía hacia ella, sus ojos eran frios y oscuros - ¿Ryu?... ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? – estaba retrocediendo, tenía miedo.

-Tranquila – le dijo Ryu acercandose lentamente

-Ryu detente… por favor – sus lágrimas empezabana salir de sus ojos, Ryu quería hacerle daño – por favor… no me hagas daño – cerró los ojos, en ese momento dejó de sentir los pasos de Ryu y sintió en su mejilla una mano calida acariciarla, seguida de eso un dulce beso en los labios, Megu al sentir el contacto de esos labios nuevamente se relajó, y se dejó llevar por esa sensación tan adictiva, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse y sus manos comenzaban a acariciar los cabellos celestes de Ryu.

El Peliceleste que lo único que quería era mantener tranquila a Megu, aunque no fue por eso que la besó, sino por el hecho de tenerla bastante tiempo a su lado ya lo estaba desquiciando, y no podía negar que los besos que le proporcionaba Megu era lo mejor que podía existir, y no solo eso, hasta sus caricias lo hacían sentirse diferente e incluso reaccionar diferente.

Ryu con pocas ganas se separó de Megu, ya que si quería estar más tiempo con ella, no era la mejor opción quedarse ahí dentro, así que tuvo que juntar toda la fuerza que pudo y separarse por un instante para poder siquiera intentar abrir esa puerta.

-¿Estas más tranquila? – dijo Ryu susurrando en el oído de Megu, esta a su vez se sonrojó y no pudo articular palabras. Ryu sonrió, tomó con fuerza la palanca y se dirigió a la puerta, colocó un extremo en las bisagras, mientras que en el otro extremo de la palanca cargaba su cuerpo para poder sacar el clavo y soltar la puerta.

Mientras que Ryu intentaba soltar la puerta , en el fondo de la habitación, de aquel acueducto comenzó a salir humo blanco, que empezó a llenar toda la habitación, Megu al percatarse de esto, trato de avisarle a Ryu, pero el olor que tenía este humo le hacía muy familiar, era el mismo olor, que tenían aquellas flores que habían fuera de la biblioteca y el hospital, así que sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, y a marearse con el olor de aquel humo, hasta que cayó de golpe al suelo.

- Megu ¿estás bien? – Ryu escuchó este ruido, miró hacia atrás y vio a Megu en el suelo y la habitación completamente llena de humo, bajo los escalones e intentó ayudarla – Megu, reacciona, reacciona por favor… - pero no pudo ya que también fue alcanzado por aquel humo, el cual empezó a afectar su cuerpo y sus sentidos – Megu…

* * *

-Bien esto es extraño, son cerca de las 5 de la madrugada y no sabemos nada de ambos – dijo Adeline caminando de un lado hacia otro, preocupada – deberíamos salir a buscarlos.

-Vamos Addie, a lo mejor querían estar solos – decía Kinta, bromeando

-¡No seas idiota Ryu jamás mezclaría su trabajo con su vida personal! – diciendo esto Adeline golpeo a Kinta

-¡oh! ¿Qué es lo que huelo aquí?... snif, snif… creo que huele a… ¡CELOS! – decía Kazuma

-¡OGH POR FAVOR!... YO… yo no estoy celosa, Ryu es como mi hermano – decía con un deje de tristeza la pelinegra – y lo conozco, sé que algo le sucede.

-Tienes razón, esto también se me hace muy extraño, Megu suele avisar por como va la situación y no hemos recibido ninguna llamada de ella – ahora era el turno de Kyu por comentar – y jamás se han demorado tanto en una inspección.

-Yo creo que debemos ir a buscarlos – diciendo esto Kazuma, salieron a buscarlos. Ya en el patio se pusieron de acuerdo para salir a buscar en parejas, Kinta y Kazuma en los alrededores de la casa, mientras que Kyu y Adeline en los alrededores de la biblioteca y el hospital.

* * *

Se sentía pesado, adolorido, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando. Poco a poco Ryu fue despertando, empezó moviendo los hombros para relajarlos un poco, luego los dedos, pero cuando quiso, mover sus brazos algo se lo impedía, en ese momento abrió los ojos totalmente, y se encontró en el mismo sótano, y completamente amarrado, trato varias veces de zafarse para poder ir a ver a Megu. En esos momentos miro a los alrededores en busca de la pelirosa, pero no había rastros de ella en toda habitación, lo único que había eran cajas y papeles por todo el suelo.

-Maldición, se han llevado a Megu, y todo es mi culpa – se decía Ryu, no quería imaginarse las cosas que pueden hacerle a ella.

Estaba tan concentrado en Megu que un sonido extraño lo hizo pegar un salto del susto, cuando volteo vio una caja con un cronometro y lleno de pólvora alrededor, este cronómetro tenía un chispero que cada vez que disminuía el tiempo las chispas que despedía se hacían más grandes las chispas y alcanzaban la pólvora.

Ryu trató más de salir de aquellas cuerdas que los mantenían atado pero era imposible, estaban muy ajustadas y casi ya no le quedaba energía. Una de las chispas llegó en la pólvora, formándose llamas que poco a poco consumía la habitación.

-¡AYUDA, AYUDA! … ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!, ¡KYUU, KINTA, KAZUMA, ADELINE! … ¡MEGU! – Gritaba Ryu, estaba desesperado.

* * *

-No están por ningún lado – decía Kyu, mientras salían por un costado de la biblioteca -¿Alguna pista?

-No ninguna… espero estén en el hospital –. Así fueron Kyu y Adeline el hospital, recorrieron toda la parte externa, ya que había gente aun dentro del hospital, luego lo rodearon, cuando Kyu escucha su nombre.

-¿Me llamaste? – decía Kyu a Adeline

-¿De qué hablas?, no he dicho nada – decía esta

-¿Qué extraño? – decía Kyu cuando volvió a escuchar gritos pero esta vez Adeline también los oyó

-¡ES RYU! – dijeron al unísono, y corrieron, vieron el sótano.

_-¡KYUU, KINTA, KAZUMA, ADELINE! … ¡MEGU!_

- ¡RYU AMIGO SOY YO, TE SACARÉ , AGUARDA UN MOMENTO! – gritaba Kyu mientras intentaba abrir las puertas de madera, que solo estaba siendo obstruida por un motor de auto

-Adeline ayúdame a mover esto

-Si, Ryu aguanta por favor – ambos trataban de sacar el motor, y al lograrlo abrieron las puertas y Kyu entro a sacar a Ryu

-Adeline quédate aquí por si viene alguien, y llama a Kinta y a Kazuma y dile que ya encontramos a Ryu – diciendo esto Kyu entró al sótano y Adeline hizo todo lo que Kyu le dijo.

-Ryu ¿estás bien?, ya estoy aquí amigo, no te preocupes – decía Kyu

-Kyu…- jadeaba Ryu. Kyu cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban a Ryu y lo alejaba lo más rápido de las llamas que ya habían consumido casi todo. Al salir de ahí ambos se tiraron al pasto, para poder respirar mejor.

-¡Ryu estas bien!, ¡que emoción!, acabo de llamar a los bomberos, no tardarán tanto.- decía Adeline mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ryu, ¿Dónde está Megu? – preguntó Kyu

-Megu… a Megu se la llevaron – dijo Ryu triste – Lo siento, no pude cuidarla – Al decir esto todos quedaron en Silencio.

* * *

Bien SÉ que demoré SIGLOS en publicar, espero todos me disculpen, pero aquí vengo con este capítulo que espero sea de su agrado y logre apaciguar un poco su furia hacia mí.

Y aunque ustedes no se lo crean, este capítulo tiene muchos arreglos, incluso ni siquiera iba a terminar así, pero mi imaginación tomo alas y no paró, ahora espero, tener tiempo.

Ah! Y hay algo importante que les quiero comentar, posiblemente (aunque es lo más probable) me DEMORE EN PUBLICAR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, ya que por si no se han dado cuenta jeje, tengo más historias, unas más antiguas que esta que NO HAN SIDO ACTUALIZADAS con más capítulos, así que espero me entiendan, HAGANLO por mis otros lectores.

Bueno, pero PROMETO NO DEMORARME tanto como lo he hecho hasta ahora, ya que no quiero que me odien.

Y ESO! XD… AHORA LES AGRADESCO A : **KRIVERULR, DARK ANGEL, , NIGHT DIVINE, SAKURITA, , .CHAN, ROSSETO-CHAN, MEGUHATAKE, MARY-LOKI, NATSCH, LEO, ORIHIME SWEET PRINCESS, ANDROMEDA NO SAINTO.**

**EN ESPECIAL A KRISTEL VERGARA QUE ERA LA MAS INTERRESADA DE QUE CONTINUARA. ¡GRACIAS LINDA!**

**LOS AMITO A TODOS :D**

AH propósito, si les interesa saber más de mis fic, CHEKEEN PROFILE y listo!... yo no me enojo XD


End file.
